This invention relates to polycarbonates, and more particularly to polycarbonates having high resistance to the development of static charge.
Polycarbonates, especially aromatic polycarbonates, are routinely used in structural applications, for example, in the form of transparent sheet material as replacements for glass. They are also the common materials for the fabrication of optical data recording media, including optical disks as exemplified by compact audio disks and CD-ROM disks used in computers
Many polycarbonates have a tendency to accumulate charges of static electricity, which can be a problem in such applications. The problematic nature of static charges is apparent in data recording media. It also exists, however, in automotive parts such as body panels and headlamp lenses. For example, such parts are often subjected to electrostatic powder coating procedures as a substitute for painting, and such procedures are seriously complicated by static charges.
It is of interest, therefore, to develop polycarbonates having high resistance to the development of charges of static electricity.